Rainy Days and Brownie Trays
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a sweet little oneshot about Megamind and Roxanne that I just had to write. Post Movie.


**This one-shot just came to me one night while I was reading fanfics on my ipod. Really random, but I'm not compaining. Anyway, enjoy! **

It was a fairly clear day in Metro City, only a few scattered clouds in the sky. Perfect city weather. Unfortunately, Roxanne Ritchi couldn't enjoy the city weather, she was typing up a storm in her office at the channel eight news building.

Today was one of those rare days where there were no big battle, no new villain apperances to report, and new interviews with a certain blue hero scheduled. Roxanne actually had time to work on some of her typed news assignments. It was Thursday, and they weren't due on her boss's desk until Monday, but she always liked to keep her weekends open. In a city like Metro City, _anything _could happen.

"Hey Roxie," said a short-haired blonde girl as she walked by Roxanne's office.

"Hey Anna," replied Roxanne, smiling but still looking at the white computer screen. Anna had been an intern at Channel Eight for three months now, and was a friend of Roxanne's.

"Have you been on your lunch yet?" Anna asked. Why was she asking about lunch, Roxanne thought, it was only... Roxanne glanced at the digital clock in the lower right corner of the screen. 12:54. She quickly finished up the last sentence and hit 'Save'.

"I'm going on it right now," Roxanne replied, exiting out of the word doc.

"Oh, you should totally try that new restaurant on 3rd Street, just a few blocks from here," said Anna, "It's called _The Metro Meatball_."

"The Metro Meatball?" Roxanne repeated.

"Yeah, it's an Italian place, but it has super fast service, so you can eat there for your lunch break," said Anna, "and I swear, their lasagna is to die for."

"Hmm," said Roxanne. Italian did sound good right now. "Alright Anna, you've convinced me."

"Oh you have to tell me what you think of it when you get back," said Anna, practically bouncing as Roxanne left her office.

"I will," said Roxanne, smiling at her friend. After taking the elevator five floors down and walking through a crowded 1st Floor, she finally made it outside. All she had to do was get in her car and drive to the restaurant, hopefully it wouldnt' be too crowded. But there was one problem: She couldn't find her car.

I was sure I parked it right here, thought Roxanne as she stared at the empty space. Seven minutes and four trips up and down the street later, she still couldn't find her car. There was no point in denying it, her car had been stolen. "Well that's just perfect," Roxanne said to herself as she got out her phone and called the police. Guess the vending machine is catering my lunch today, the brunette thought to herself.

After calling the police and reporting the theft, Roxanne decided to call her boyfriend. After all, she would need a ride home, she lived fifteen blocks from the news building, and despite the clear weather, it was supposed to be storming by the time she got off work. After three rings, she heard someone pick up the phone.

When someone did answer the phone, all she could hear was loud rock music. She had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Hello!" Minion shouted into the phone over the music.

"Minion?" Roxanne asked.

"What! Ms. Ritchi I can't hear you! Hold on!" She then heard someone, probably Minion, turn off the music and a voice (Megamind's) in the background. "It's Ms. Ritchi, Sir." She then heard the sound of the phone being grabbed, and then the familiar voice of the blue hero.

"Ollo," said Megamind.

"Hey Megamind," said Roxanne smiling, "What was all that in the background."

"Oh I was just working on a new line of brainbots," replied Megamind.

"And the rock music?"

"AC-DC." Roxanne just rolled her eyes. Of course, she thought.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Roxanne asked.

"What is it?" Megamind replied, with just a hint of worry in his voice.

"Can you pick me up after work?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, my car was stolen and..."

"What!" Megamind yelled into the phone, causing Roxanne to pull it away from her ear, again. "Who stole it! Did you see him? I promise I'll find that no good..."

"Megamind, calm down," said Roxanne, interrupting her boyfriend's ranting, "I've alread called the police, they'll find the guy." There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line.

"You didn't call me?"

Roxanne couldn't help but smile. "Megamind, you've been my hero plenty of times. Don't you think it's time to give the police a turn? Besides, I think you and that big hero brain of yours have more important work to do than trying to find my car."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Megamind. She could almost see him giving her the pouty- puppy dog eyes look.

"Look, how about the next time my car gets stolen, I promise to call you first, okay?" She then heard him mutter something about 'when he makes some improvements on the car there wouldn't be a next time'. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. So, you get finished with work at five, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I will see you then. Minion! Get the invisible car ready!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and shut her phone. Same old Megamind.

()()()()()()()

Roxanne scowled as she looked at the time. 5:38, with no Megamind in sight. She knew his car was invisible, but she figured he would at least honk or roll down the window and wave at her if he was here. There were no big battles going on downtown, and Megamind wasn't a forgetful person, so why was he late? She had already tried calling once when she was allowed to leave work at 4:30, and again at 5:15.

Normally she would've started walking home by now. But unfortunately for Roxanne, the weatherman at Channel Eight was right for once. The rain was coming down in cold, hard sheets. She would be soaked by the time she got home with no umbrella or coat to shield her from the storm. She looked at her phone again. 0 Missed calls/messages. 5:40. The brunette gave a frusterated sigh.

Five minutes later, Megamind still wasn't there. She was going to really let him have it the next time she saw that big blue head of his. But first, she had to get home.

As soon as she stepped outside, the cold rain hit Roxanne like tiny, icy rocks, making her jump from how cold it was. She started walking down the flooded sidewalk, in heal no less, trying to ignore the rain the best she could. As she walked, she couldn't help but be reminded of one particular rainy night. The dinner, the disguise, and finally the rejection in the rain.

That night she felt angry, but she also felt confused, hurt, and even a little guilty, which was probably why she did glance back at the alien despite what she told him in the news van. But now, she was just feeling anger. Annoyance, frusteration, and freezing cold (but that was just because of the rain).

Thirteen blocks to go. If the rain didn't let up soon, she would probably end up catching a cold. There goes my weekend, Roxanne thought. As she continued walking, her anger started to simmer down, maybe she was just too wet to be angry, or maybe she just felt there wasn't a point to it. At least not now.

When she finally arrived at her appartment building however, her anger started to resurface. The invisible car was parked outside (she could see it because the rain was hitting it so hard, it practically made it visible).

Roxanne gave a silent hello to Carlos, and then got in the elevator. What is he doing here anyway, Roxanne thought. When the metal elevator doors opened again, she walked to her apartment door. When she was right next to the door, she heard the voices of the hero and his fishy sidekick. She also smelt something, it smelled like... smoke! Quickly she got out her keys and opened the door.

Minion was standing in her living room, and looked up when he heard the door open. Roxanne looked around her apartment. It wasn't on fire, and there were no giant holes in the walls, so that was a good sign.

"Ms Ritchi!" said Minion, a little surprised to see her, "Um, hello! Uh, you're wet." Roxanne shot him a glare. "Right. Er, would you like me to get you a towel or..." Roxanne lifted up her hand and stopped the fish midsentence.

"Where is he?" she asked. Minion noticed that she looked angry, and didn't really want to say where his master was. But the smell of smoke from the kitchen told the reporter everything she needed to know. She walked into the kitchen and gaped at what she found.

Her kitchen table was filthy, covered in what looked like dark brown goop and flour. There were two big bowls, a hand mixer and five egg shells on the table as well. In the trashcan next to the table, it looked like someone threw away a rectangular piece of coal. Next to the oven, which was open and what ever was inside it was smoking, was her boyfriend, trying the best he could to fan the smoke away with his cape.

"Megamind!" she said, getting the alien's attention. Megamind let out a cry of surprise and quickly shut the oven door.

"Roxanne!" he said, giving a nervous smile, "Um..." He looked up and down at her. "You're wet."

"_I know," _said Roxanne, trying to keep her temper down, "that's what happens when you walk fifteen blocks in the rain."

Megamind's eyes widened and he quickly looked at his watch. By the look on his face, Roxanne could tell that he just mentally kicked himself. "Okay, I forgot," said Megamind, "but I swear I had a good reason!" Roxanne gave him a look as if to say 'Okay, explain'. "Okay, was getting ready to come get you when your boss called..."

"Wait, wait, how did my boss get your number?" asked Roxanne. Megamind looked sheepishly at the ground.

"I, sorta, made it so any calls that went to your home phone went to mine as well," Megamind said quickly.

"Megamind!"

"I told him you probably wouldn't like the idea," said Minion, who then recieved a glare from Megamind.

"It seemed like a good precautionary idea at the time," said Megamind in an attempt to make his girlfriend a little less angry with him, "Anyway, your boss called, and when he found out I had answered, he just told me to tell you that you had gotten the pre-motion."

"You mean, promotion?" asked Roxanne, a little surprised. Yes, she had applied for the promotion at work, but she didn't think she would actually get it. Getting the promotion would require doing a little extra work, and while she didn't get kidnapped as often as before, she would've thought her boss would've chose someone a little more less-likely-to-be-kidnapped.

"And so, I thought of the brilliant idea to give you a congratulatory dessert in honor of you getting a pre-motion," said Megamind, "and Minion just happened to have some brownie mix just lying around the lair."

"He just _happened _to have some?" Roxanne said, smirking a little. She could tell when he was lying.

"_Yes_," said Megamind, "and we decided to make the brownies here so by the time I picked you up, they would be on the table ready to eat." Megamind looked around the mess he had created in Roxanne's kitchen. "I guess we could've cleaned up a little."

"You know, Ms. Ritchi, he insisted on making those himself," said Minion in an attempt to make his boss sound better.

Roxanne looked at Megamind and smiled, her anger melting away. "Did he now?" she said. She was going to say something else, but then she noticed the orange glow from the oven. "Megamind, the oven!"

Megamind looked and quickly opened the oven. It was filled with black smoke, and the pan inside the oven was on fire! Quickly (thank goodness he wore leather gloves) Megamind took the pan out and set it on top of the oven. "Minion!"

"On it, Sir!" said Minion, trying not to panic. The fish's robot hand pressed a button, and a fire extinguisher shot out of his chest. Minion sprayed the oven (as well as everything around, on top, or in it) with the fire extinguisher, while Roxanne quickly opened a window to let out all the smoke.

Once the smoke was cleared and Minion was certain that the fire was out, the fish retracted his extinguisher. Roxanne turned around, stared for a moment, and tried to keep herself from laughing at the sight in front of her. Megamind was practically covered head to toe in white fluff. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and just bursted out laughing.

"And what is so funny, Ms. Ritchi?" Megamind asked, who couldn't see what was so funny about the situation. Roxanne picked her chrome toaster, and turned to Megamind.

"See for yourself," replied Roxanne, who was still giggling. Megamind looked at his reflection in the toaster, and couldn't help but smile as well. Giving her an evil smile, Megamind scooped up some of the foam from his spiky shoulder and placed it on Roxanne's head. "Hey!" They both laughed at how silly they now looked. They probably would've kept laughing if not for Minion interrupting the moment.

"Sir," he said, holding up the pan of blackened brownies covered in foam, "what should I do with this?"

Megamind looked at the tray. "Well, maybe if we get all the foam off and add some frosting..."

"Sir, no offense but I'm not sure if these are safe to eat," said Minion. Megamind gave a reluctant sigh of defeat.

Roxanne smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek, causing him to stand up a little straighter. "You may not be a great cook," said Roxanne, getting a small glare from Megamind, "but you are a great boyfriend. Thank you for trying to make me brownies."

Megamind was smiling again. "So, does this mean you forgive me for forgetting to pick you up?"

"Well, I don't know," Roxanne said playfully, "maybe I will if the three of us go somewhere for supper."

"Oh, we can go to that new restaurant on 3rd Street!" Minion suggested.

"Oh yeah, that place is supposed to be great!" said Megamind. Roxanne laughed.

"So I've heard," said Roxanne.

Roxanne dried herself off and changed into a blue dress while Megamind and Minion cleaned up the kitchen. When everything was cleaned, the three of them went downstairs and headed to the invisible car. When they stepped outside, Roxanne noticed that the rain had stopped. Even the clouds had cleared, revealing a mesmerizing and dazzling full moon.

As the car drove towards the restaurant, Roxanne couldn't help smile at her blue boyfriend. He was the only person she knew who could turn making brownies into a kitchen disaster. But he was also the only person she knew who would try to make brownies in order to congratulate someone forgetting a promotion.

That night in the rain, Roxanne wasn't sure if the choice she made to dump the poor alien was the right choice. Later on, she knew it wasn't. When hundreds of interviewers asked her if she had made the right choice in become Megamind's girlfriend. She said yes then, and she would say yes now.

Despite all his faults, Megamind was definitely the right choice for her, and would continue to be the right choice for her. She was one hundred percent certain of it, even if he was a little forgetful and couldn't cook at all.

"So, what sort of improvements on my car did you have in mind?"

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing it :) Fun fact: Megamind was originally going to make a chocolate cake for Roxanne, but then I got a craving for brownies. I kinda like brownies better anyway. Lol, random. Anyway, please review, and I hope you liked this sweet (argh, bad pun) one-shot. **


End file.
